


Fall Inlove in Altin Academy

by DarkOtaku



Category: yuri on ice
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Childhood Friends, Crossdressing, First Kiss, Fluff, Fujoshi Lyn chan, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Love triangle between Otabek/Yurio/Mila, Love/Hate, M/M, Top Otabek Altin, Tsundere Yurio, otayuri - Freeform, sailor uniform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkOtaku/pseuds/DarkOtaku
Summary: Yuri!!! On Ice High School AU (≧∇≦)/Yurio's POV: That jerk? Is the school director? Huh, then I still hate him. What? He just fucking stole my FIRST KISS for goodness sake. I can't forgive him ... I'LL MAKE HIM PAY!Otabek's POV: He don't remember me? Why? I thought he'll be happy to see me ... Why is he acting like I'm some stranger? Is he still mad at me for leaving him before?They met when they were five and became childhood friends back in Russia. But what will happen if Yurio can't remember Otabek anymore? Will they be still friends? Or will their relationship grow deeper more than friends?





	1. Finally meet the Blond

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters of Yuri!!! On Ice were own by the great Kubo sensei.
> 
> Warning: OOC, typing error, wrong grammar. English is not my language, sorry for inconvenience.
> 
> I'm here to spread my love of OtaYuri!!!
> 
> So, enjoy reading everyone! YOLO!
> 
> Beta Reader: shadowslayer (she is still my beta reader YAY!(≧∇≦)/ I love you shadowslayer chan!!!).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek finally met his beloved blond, but ... What if he can't remember him?

Otabek's POV

My eyes sparkled after reading the files that the Student Council Vice President handed to me.

A smile crept onto my lips the moment I saw the name that my heart was longing for.

"Finally ... I found you", (I exclaimed excitedly).

Phichit looked at me curiously and asked,

"Otabek sama ... I'm just wondering ... Why are you so interested in all the freshmen with blond hair?".

I only look at him and smile, then changed the topic immediately ...

"Where's the Student Council President?", (I asked).

"As usual, Kaichou was having fun", ( he shrugged).

"Oh? Yeah ... Okay ... The usual huh?".

*Silence*

He stared at me for a seconds, then sighed ...

"Okay, I won't ask you about it anymore ...".

He paused,

"I'll go ahead Otabek sama, please excuse me ...", (he said, bowing his head).

"Thank you Phichit", (I smiled).

He only smiled at me and he took his leave.

Silence fell once more ... But my heart kept beating uncontrollably while staring at his photo.

"Yurio".

End of Otabek's POV

Yurio's POV

"Tch, my neck hurts ...".

*Yawn*

I'm still sleepy.

Damn, is Grandpa really serious for waking me up this early in the morning just to attend this stupid Academy? God! I shouldn't have come to Japan".

The thought of her made my mood worse,

"That woman ...".

I can't help but grip the strap of my bag tightly. I easily get annoyed just thinking about her.

"It's her fault, why do I need to suffer because of her? Why would I want her to be happy? She doesn't deserve me ... Or even Grandpa ... I hate that woman... I hate my Mom".

A month ago,

Grandpa told me that we will be moving soon to Japan from Russia. Of course I immediately protested and said,

"NO!".

Why would I want to leave Russia?

I threw a tantrum to him saying, "No Grandpa I don't want to leave!".

But I failed to convince him,

He didn't even listen to me.

Instead ... He packed all my things, put it all into my leopard print luggage and dragged me straight to the car and asked,

"Yuratchka, aren't you excited to see your Mother?", (he happily said, while ruffling my hair).

What the hell! Is Grandpa really serious about asking me that? I mean for real?

I stared at him ... He's smiling at me ...

I pouted,

Damn ... I don't want to ruined that smile on his face.

Grandpa, really wants to see her.

I knew it.

I see his excitement through his eyes.

He really misses her, doesn't he?

I sighed in defeat.

For my Grandpa's sake, I should give up. I should try my best to be a good grandson to him. 

But not a good son to that woman of course. Why should I, right? All I need is my Grandpa after all.

Back to the present,

I finally reached Altin Academy after 20 minutes of walking.

After entering the huge, white, open gate. I can't help but look around the place ...

"Where's everyone? Fuck! I knew it ... Grandpa woke me up too early".

I pouted more,

"Maybe I should go ho-".

I stopped,

I realized something ...

"He would kill me ... Grandpa ... Would definitely kill me if I go home", (I told myself).

I shouted in frustration,

Fine!

Since I don't have any other choices, as an early bird on the first day of school. I just shrugged off the thought of walking back home,

And instead ...

I walked straight into the huge building in front of me and decided to take a stroll inside.

While walking through the hallway,

I saw a guy looking out of the window.

"Oh? Another early bird", (I thought).

My eyes locked on him ... As I felt an unfamiliar pounding in my chest, while staring at him ...

Why?

Why do I feel like this?

Why can't I take my eyes off of him?

Have I seen him somewhere?

Have we ... Met before?

His short, black hair styled with an undercut waving in the wind. His brown eyes were glued to the window. He wore a red sweater with no print, a black scarf hanging around his neck, black jeans, and matching sneakers.

*Quick information about Altin Academy*

Altin Academy is an international school here in Japan. It's a well known school that has high quality education. Teacher's are all professionals in their own handling subjects. All the facilities and resources that the students need are gladly provided by the school. That's why the school is really popular among foreign people who's living now in Japan.

The school has three main buildings, the said buildings are five stories. The left side building is for the grade schoolers, the middle building is for the high school students, and you can see the middle school building in the right side. It has its own stadium, green house, and garden. Before entering the huge high school building ... You will pass by a huge, beautiful fountain in the middle surrounded by red, scented roses.

And since all the students are from different countries and speak different languages, the school director decided that only students who can speak English properly can enter the school. This way, students will a avoid communication barrier.

Also the good thing about this school was their "Wear what you want to wear policy". It's not that they will allow you to wear a bikini or something else. This idea came from the students who don't want to reveal more skin than others. Mostly they're Muslim students. This way, the school can avoid any arguements about uniforms.

Well for me it's really reasonable.

Why? Lol come on, who the hell wants to wear a school uniform, it sucks you know.

I preferred my own fashion. Tiger print, black shirt, leopard print hoodie, tight, black pants, and cool, black colored leopard print, high cut shoes.

Isn't it cool?

*Grin*

 

Though ... Sad to say, a lot of people mistaken me as a girl. 

I'm a guy ... A GUY!

But I know my appearance is not that convincing to make them believe that I'm a guy. Why? Because I'm short compared to other guys the same age as I am, I'm thin, and I have long, blonde hair that covers one side of my face. The color of my eyes are blue green, my lips are pinkish, and my skin is pale.

In short, I have a feminine body and a feminine look... I don't want to admit it but everytime I see myself in the mirror ... I can't deny the fact that I really look like a girl ... But fuck .. It's not my fault that I grew up like this ...

Blame it all on my MOTHER!

*Back to the present scene*

The guy I'm staring at suddenly looked at me ... His eyes widened and immediately run towards me as he hugged me tight.

In my surprised, I froze.

Huh? What's happening?

It takes a couple of minutes for me to realize what was happening.

When I get back in my senses. I immediately pushed him as hard as I could and shouted angrily ...

"Fuck! What's wrong with you, jerk?".

The pervert guy who suddenly hugged me just smiles at me and didn't speak a word.

"Seriously? Are you insane or something?", (I asked annoyingly).

"Yurio", (he than called).

"Huh?", (I confusedly exclaimed).

So now his calling me with my unpopular nickname back in my childhood. Who the hell is this jerk? Did we really meet before? But ... I can't remember him... This is really the first time I saw this asshole.

"Back off you crazy bastard. You're getting on my nerves", (I irritatedly said).

The excitement on his face disappeared and replaced with a frown and disbelief.

"Y-you don't ... Recognize me?", (he sadly asked).

"The fuck I do! This is the first time I saw you bastard. Lol, I didn't even know you existed, jerk. So back off ... Now!", (I demanded).

I heard him click his tongue.

This jerk ...

He stared at me intensely. I glared at him back like he's a piece of trash.

And then,

He pulled me closer to him ...

Closer. Closer. Closer. Closer.

Until ...

Our noses bump against each other.

I tried to step aback but he closes the gap between us and claims my lips. He kissed my plum, pinkish, inoccent, VIRGIN lips passionately.

My eyes widen from the sudden touch. I felt my body heat up.

My cheeks are burning.

This is totally embarrassing ... Humiliating ... My brain stops functioning ...

No!

Badump. Badump. Badump.

Now I'm hearing my heart beating really fast.

When our lips part, I'm still unable to move. He stared at me and called me by my childhood nickname again.

"Yurio".

He gripped both of my shoulderd and said,

"You know, I really don't want to do this to you, but you leave me no choice ... I remember you clearly even though you've already grown up ... Please try to remember me ... Cause if you don't?".

He then smirked,

"I will gladly accepted the fact that you enjoyed the kiss and you want more. Well, if that is the case, I'm willing to do it again as much as you want."

He continued,

"Now that I have you again, I'm not going to let you go ... I don't want to be separated from you again. I can be your stalker for your entire year here in Altin Academy."

He smiled,

"So, welcome Yurio ... Let's make your year more enjoyable, memorable, and unforgettable".

After saying those words he leaned back again and pecked my lips. He smiled and stepped back, waving his right hand and said goodbye.

When he left,

I blink my eyes multiple times. Disbelief of what happened and what I heard ...

I freaked out,

"No ... It can't be ... I need to wake up ...".

Nightmare. This is definitely a nightmare ... This is just a fucking nightmare ...

This is not happening ...

"Okay Yuri wake up, you're just dreaming".

I slapped my face left and right, three times.

"Ouch that hurt ... I'm ... Not dreaming?".

*Eyes widened*

But it can't be ... Maybe I need to close my eyes and ... Inhale ... Exhale ... Inhale ... Exhale ... Inhale ... Exhale ...

Then opened them again and ...

"No! I'm still in this fucking hallway!", (I cried).

End of Yurio's POV

Otabek's POV

Smiling at my own thoughts. I felt my cheeks burning while touching my own lips. Remembering the kiss I shared with him ...

"His lips are really soft. His pink lips are so sweet ... I'm looking forward to taste them again someday", (I grinned at my own thoughts).

I walked straight to my office.

As I opened the door, I saw Phichit putting a pile of documents on my table.

"Good morning Otabek sama! You look so happy today, has something good happened to you early this morning?", (he curiously asked).

"Yes, I guess ...", (I smiled).

He smiled back at me and give me a brief discussion about the files that he put on my table.

"By the way Otabek sama, please don't forget about the opening ceremony later at 8 o'clock".

"Sure thing Phichit ... Thank you".

"No worries. Uhmmm ... I hope I can always see you cheerful like that, Otabek sama", (the smile on his face didn't disappear).

"I also hope that", (I answered back).

He once again smiled at me and bowed his head, then take his leave. As I was left alone again, I called the Student Council President to discuss something about the Opening Ceremony Assembly.

\-------------------

All the high school students assembled in the gymnasium for the Opening Ceremony.

To start, I proudly went to the middle of the stage to drop my speech.

When suddenly ...

"YOU BASTARD!", (a voice shouted out).

I searched for the guy who suddenly yelled, in my surprised I saw him.

He was raging with anger. It looks like he wanted to murder me. He's biting his lips hard and gripping his fists tight. He gathered all the attention of the students to him, but he didn't care.

"GET DOWN HERE YOU JERK!", (he shouted more).

I only smiled at him and told him in the microphone that ...

"Let's talk after this sweetheart, I also miss you but I need to finish my speech first", (I teased him and winked).

Murmuring surrounded the crowd.

He stop yelling.

I assumed he get's embarrassed ... But he's still staring at me with his fierce look and blushing cheeks.

I grinned,

Isn't he the cutest thing in this world?

End of Otabek's POV

Yurio's POV

All eyes on me after what that bastard said in the microphone. I feel really embarassed right now.

Fuck him ... Fuck him ... FUCK HIM!

I want to scream ... I want to climb on the stage and beat the hell out of him.

But ... I can't.

That bastard is really a fucking nightmare to me ... I don't even get it why he's doing this to me.

So, in the end ...

I just kept silent for the entire ceremony. I'm angry ... But if I yell or talk ... He will just answer me back with his nonsense shit ... I will get humiliated again.

Fuck that annoying jerk!

\--------------------

After the opening ceremony,

Students went to their respective classes.

While walking through the hallway, looking for my classroom, all the students I passed by who attended the opening ceremony are looking at me with their curious, annoying faces ...

They're whispering to each other, I heard someone say something about Otabek sama ... But I don't know who is that shit ... I didn't even remember anything that was said in the ceremony.

Damn, I hate these kind of feelings ... I felt like they're judging me for what happened a while ago.

I put my headphones on.

I put the volume on max, so I can't hear their murmuring. I also put my poker face on, and don't care about all the people I passed by. I don't want to deal with these stupid people. I hate them ... I hate everyone ...

But most of all,

I HATE THAT FUCKING BASTARD!

After a couple of minutes of walking,

I finally reached class 1-A.

I found a vacant seat at the back of the room near the window. I immediately took that seat and didn't give a shit to look at my classmates, whom I knew were all looking at me with their damn curious face.

Few minutes later,

The homeroom teacher came in. I checked him from head to toe.

A Russian, I thought.

He has short gray hair with bangs on his left side. He has blue eyes and has a muscular frame with pale skin.

He was just wearing a black t shirt, gray jogging pants, and sneakers.

He cheerfully greeted us and introduced himself,

"Good morning class, I'm Victor Nikiforov and I'm from Russia. I will be your homeroom teacher from now on ... Nice meeting you everyone", (he cheerfully said then winked).

All my female classmates squealed and fainted ...

"Oh my God his oozing with sexiness", (one of my female classmate said).

"Super handsome", (the other one added).

"I think I'm going to get pregnant just by looking at him", (the girl besides me suddenly said).

I looked at her disgustingly.

"Getting pregnant, huh? What a flirt", (I whispered to myself).

Now what?

I'm literally seeing their eyes turning into pink heart shapes.

"Tch, seriously? I find this teacher annoying".

\------------------

Lunch break,

After the nonesense, morning period class. I felt drained ...

*Face palm*

I don't even have the strength to stand up to buy lunch in the cafeteria.

"Damn, why do I felt tired just by sitting here, listening to that annoying Russian hunk, homeroom teacher?", (I asked myself).

When suddenly,

A girl appear in front of me.

She has short black hair, just above her shoulders. Black eyes and white skin. She's not that thin as I am but she's also not chubby.

Her eyes were sparkling while looking at me.

"You will be a perfect UKE", (she exclaimed and squealed like a total fangirl).

"HUH?", (the only word that left my mouth).

Another freak, I thought.

Shit! Why does this school have to be surrounded by freaks? Am I the only one here who's normal?

She sit in the vacant chair in front of me and stared at me with amusement.

I glared at her and asked,

"What do you want?".

A smile crept onto her lips, as she said my name.

"You're Yuri Plisetsky, right? I'm Lyn Woo... I'm half Filipino half Korean. Let's be friends, can we?", (she grinned) 

"Huh? Why would I?", (I confusedly asked).

"You know, I'm an Otaku slash Fujoshi. I asked my parent's back in the Philippines, were I was born, to allow me to study here in Japan, so I can have all the anime merchandises that I wanted, lol".

"And so? Do I need to congratulates you for that?", (I irritatedly said).

This girl is weird,

"Well if you want to", (she laughed).

Okay, she's not just a freak but also an idiot.

"As I said earlier. You'll definitely be a perfect uke ... all we need to do is find you a right seme", (she excitedly declared).

"Hell what? I can't understand you, you know".

*Sigh*

"Enough of this. I don't know what your talking about, but can you please stop it? I'm not interested, okay?".

"Oh come on Yuri chan ... Don't be too harsh... You're such a tsundere. I just want to see a real romance here in Japan", (she pleaded and clung to me).

"Hey, hey, hey ... Stop clinging to me, bitch!", (I angrily said, while removing her hands that hardly wrapped around my neck).

"Yuri chan ... Yuri chan ... Yuri chan", (she continued to call while faking her cry).

"Lyn chan, stop nagging Yuri kun".

A guy with black hair, black eyes, and thick eyebrows joined us,

"Seung Gil kun ...", (she surprisingly called).

She finally released me for goodness sake and stood up to face the guy whom she called Seung Gil.

She pouted and said,

"I just wanted to ...".

"I know, but as you can see, Yuri kun didn't even understand what you're saying".

The girl named Lyn chan looked at me again like she wanted to cry ... For real ...

When ...

"Oh my God! Otabek sama!", (a girl suddenly squealed).

"He'd so handsome!", (another one said).

I unconsciously looked at the door and ...

Found the bastard pervert guy from earlier with two chaperons on both of his sides. Looking for someone.

When he saw me, he immediately smiles and walk towards me, while his two chaperons followed him.

The classroom filled with fangirling scream.

"Otabek sama", (Lyn chan also called him with admiration on his face).

When the pervert reached my spot. He grinned and said,

"I missed you Yurio, let's have some lunch shall we?".

"What?", (I surprisingly exclaimed).

*Everyones jaws drop*

All of them are shocked of what they heard.

But fuck, I'm more surprised than them ... Seriously!

"Where do you want to go? I can give you a ride", (he continued).

"Damn you bastard".

I stand up angrily and stared at him. I gripped my fists so tight, ready to punch him ...

"Let's end this jerk".

End of Yurio's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys love this fanfiction too! ( ˘ ³˘)❤


	2. The Blond Rival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio met Mila ... Otabek's ... Fiancé?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm back! o(〃＾▽＾〃)o
> 
> I'm really sorry for not updating this fanfic. For about 2 months? Wow ... I'm the worst (┳Д┳) Sorry, I decided to focus and finish my EreRi fanfiction first before writing this one.
> 
> I know this chapter is not enough to make up with you guys but I hope you stil enjoy reading it ...
> 
> Beta Reader: shadowslayer

Yuri's POV

"Let's end this jerk".

Now I'm ready ... No one can stop me. I will beat this guy until he bleeds and begs for forgiveness for all the fucking and embarrassing things he did to me on my first day of school.

The bastard only stared at me and asked innocently,

"Yurio, are you ... mad at me?".

*Dumbfounded*

"What? Seriously you just realized it now? What the hell! After all the things you've done to me?", (I bursted out).

"I'm sorry".

"Huh?"

Why is he suddenly apologising?

I glared at him, he looks like a lost puppy. I'm really mad, but I found him adorable with his puppy eyes.

I shook my head multiple times,

No, no, no, no.

He's a bastard, a jerk, an asshole who humiliated me in front of everyone. 

I hate him!

The classroom filled with murmuring.

Lyn chan suddenly patted my shoulder and said,

"Yuri chan, please stop ... It's Otabek sama ...".

"Otabek sama? Who the hell is that?", (I growled).

She slowly pointed to the bastard guy in front of me,

"He is the grandson of the owner of this school. He is Otabek Altin, the current school director of our academy".

My eyes widen in disbelief. No kidding, this jerk? The school director? No way ...

Suddenly,

One of his chaperon walked towards me and caressed my hair.

"Such a beautiful fairy".

A guy who's moderately tall, with a well-built body, dark blue eyes, black hair styled in an undercut, tan skin, and thick, dark eyebrows amusingly said.

I slapped his hand off of me.

"Don't touch me, asshole", (I barked).

"Oh ... Nice, I like your attitude", (he grinned).

Another pervert?!

"Kaichou, don't make him mad more".

A short young man with tan skin, black hair, and dark gray eyes whose one of Otabek's chaperon worriedly said.

"Don't worry Phichit, he's not biting".

"But Kaichou ...".

He stared at me once more and smiled,

"I'm Jean Jacques Leroy, but you can call me King JJ for short ... I'm the student council president here in Altin Academy, nice to meet you Russian fairy", (he winked and extended his hand for a hand shake).

I smirked at him,

"So you're just another asshole like Otabek, huh?".

Everyone gasped at what I said.

But I don't fucking care. I really hate these guys.

But then my gaze accidentally turned to Otabek who's behind JJ, looking at me. I felt my cheeks heat up at the way he looks at me. So, I immediately take my eyes off of him.

*Silence*

"Ermm ... E-excuse me, are you ... Uhmm .. Done guys? We ... Haven't had our lunches yet, so can we go now Otabek sama, Kaichou, Vice president?", (Lyn chan asked and hooked her arms around me).

"Can I come?", (Otabek asked).

Lyn chan looked at me for approval.

I just sighed in defeat and nodded.

The hell, right? Do I have a choice? Even though I said no I know he's still coming. And, wait ... How did I become friends with this crazy girl again?

Oh well, who cares anymore ... 

I don't want to start an argument. We've made a big enough scene here. Besides, I still hate Otabek so nothing will change.

So in the end we went to the cafeteria to get our lunches.

The six of us.

\------------------------------

Finally!

My first fucking day of school is over!

It's not the first day of school I was expecting, but ... Well ... from 1 to 10 ... I'll rate that school zero ...

"God! I'm exhausted".

As I got home ... I greeted my Grandpa and kissed him on his cheeks. He was really happy when he saw me and patted my head.

"I made some delicious pirozhki just for you Yuratchka! Do you want to eat now?", (he asked lovingly).

"Of course grandpa, they're my favourite", (I chirped happily).

He put a bunch of pirozhki on the table and signaled me to eat. I nodded to him and took one.

"So, how was your first day of school?".

I suddenly choked,

"Hey, slow down. Chew it properly, Yuratchka", (he worriedly said, giving me a glass of water while patting my back).

"Thanks Grandpa, I'm okay now", (I smiled).

"Did something happen at school?", (he asked).

"No! Erm ... I-I'm just tired ... But I did have fun. The people there are really nice", (I forced a smile to him).

"Really? I'm glad you love your new school".

"Y-yeah ... I do".

Wow, I want to vomit all the lies I'm saying. Sorry Grandpa, I just don't want you to worry ...

*Deep sigh*

"By the way Yuratchka, your Mom called today".

I flinched,

I kept silent and continued eating like I didn't hear anything.

"She said she was trying to call you but your not picking up your phone", (He continued).

I sighed,

"I was ... Just busy the whole day Grandpa", (I lied again).

"Well you should tell h-".

"NO!", (I unconsciously shouted out to cut off Grandpa).

He's starled.

"I-I'm sorry Grandpa".

I bursted out again.

Hearing that ... She wanted to make our relationship better.

What a joke ...

I stood up,

"I'm tired, I want to go to my room", (I said while clutching both of my hands tightly).

My Grandpa only nodded.

So, I went upstairs and walked straight to my room.

As I enter to my room ... I collapsed on my bed remembering all the things that happened today.

"So many things happened in just one day".

*Sigh*

"I hope tomorrow will not be as crazy as today".

\--------------------

The next day,

In the hallway.

Lyn chan was beside Seung Gil,

JJ was beside Phichit,

And I was beside ...

What the fuck!

Otabek!?

I felt awkward the whole time while walking to the cafeteria. Everyone were looking at us, others were greeting Otabek happily then looked at me disgustingly. While other girls were frowning and cursing at me.

They're not thinking that we're together, right?

I mean, I hate Otabek a lot. If they want him then they can have him ...

ALL OF HIM, LOL

And besides, it's not my fault that their Prince Charming is sticking to me like permanent glue.

*Sigh*

The awkwardness continues.

I looked back at Lyn chan and Seung Gil talking to each other while laughing, such a cute friendship, I thought.

JJ and Phichit are also talking about student council work. When JJ saw me, he immediately winked.

I immediately gave him a disgusted look and turned back.

I clicked my tongue.

Is the cafeteria really that far? It feels like I've been walking for an hour.

Few minutes later,

At the cafeteria.

We sat down at the vacant seat that Lyn chan saw,

Lyn chan was beside Seung Gil,

JJ was beside Phichit,

And me was ...

What?

Wait, again?

Why am I beside Otabek again?

I hissed,

I glared at Lyn chan, she winked at me.

Damn this girl ... I knew she planned all of this.

"What do you want to eat, guys?", (JJ asked).

"Katsudon!", (Phichit happily said).

"Me too", (Seung Gil added with his usual emotionless look).

"Me, me, me! I loved katsudon too!", (Lyn chan excitedly chirped).

"How about you Russian fairy?", (JJ turned to me and asked).

I blushed ... I'm not yet familiar with Japanese cuisines since my Grandpa is still cooking Russian food from back home.

"I ... Erm ... I ...".

"He also wants katsudon, same with me", (Otabek answered).

I looked at him in surprise, then pouted.

"You're still as ever, you should be honest with what you really feel", (he whispered, but loud enough to me to hear and understand).

" It's as if you know me very well", (I chuckled).

He only smiled and didn't speak a word.

"Okay 6 Katsudon coming right up! Erm, Seung Gil can you help me carrying the trays?", (JJ asked Seung Gil).

Seung Gil nodded, and so they excused themselves and left.

"Uwaaah! Lyn san, you're drooling!", (Phichit almost shouted, while shaking Lyn chan back in her senses).

"She's broke", (I laughed).

Phichit is getting more panicked, but then Lyn chan suddenly snapped back and said ...

"You two are the best couple in Altin Academy!", (she exclaimed excitedly, while fangirling at her own imagination).

Phichit blinked a few times, he's really confused at what Lyn chan said.

Otabek chuckled then looked at me,

I only gave him a cold stare.

"Don't mind her, she's just hallucinating again", (I said to Phichit).

"No, I'm serious ... We can call your ship OtaYuri. Oh my God! I would really ship the both of you".

*Fangirl screams heard*

Students are looking at us because of her.

Okay, now I'm really convinced that this girl is really crazy. I think she broke her head somewhere.

I'm not being rude but it's true,

She even called us OtaYuri ... The hell, right? How can she ship two guys. Stupid girl, can't understand her anymore.

While waiting for JJ and Seung Gil, and listening to Lyn chan's craziness,

A girl with short, wavy, auburn hair, and deep blue eyes, fairly tall, and wearing pink lip gloss walked towards us. She has two chaperons, that I assume are her classmates, walking beside her.

"Otabek, I see you're having fun here", (she said, pissed off).

Otabek was surprised by the sudden appearance of the girl, but then he returned to his poker face again and answered,

"Yes I am, Mila".

The girl clicked her tongue,

"Is it because of that blond?", (she pointed at me).

"Huh? Why did you suddenly include me in your love quarrel?", (I irritatedly asked).

Another annoying person,

Otabek nodded and held my hand tight, then showed it to the girl.

That fucking jerk,

I tried to remove my hand from him, but he's holding it too tightly.

"Let me go you jerk ... Don't you know what the word humiliation means?".

"Well, I'm not embarrassed at all", (he shrugged).

"Fuck ... You ...", (I gritted my teeth).

My gaze fell to the auburn hair girl who's now shaking with anger. She's holding her fists tight.

Okay, no kidding, this is not a good situation at all.

I looked at Phichit and Lyn chan.

They're both silent,

They signaled me to zip their mouth until it's over.

What? Seriously? They're not going to do anything about this?

I ended up massaging my temple, disbelief of what's happening right now.

You know what,

Otabek's talent to piss people is really brilliant.

"Why are you doing this to me? You choose that blond instead of me?", (she's almost cried).

Woah, woah, woah ... Choose? Me? What the fuck is this crazy girl saying now?

"OTABEK!", (she shouted out, desperate to find the answer).

She gets everyone's attention, now they're all looking at us again, including the crew of the cafeteria.

God, this is so embarrassing!

Otabek kept silent while looking at her, still holding my hand.

I think the girl is going to explode.

"Okay ...".

She pauses,

Then inhaled and exhaled,

She tried her best to restrain her anger.

She looked at Otabek once more and said,

"I'll wait for your answer".

Then she glared at me like she wanted to murder me,

"And for you ... I'm going t-".

"Hey what a big crowd here", (JJ interrupted).

He's holding a tray with three bowl of katsudon together with Seung Gil.

We looked at him like "Your timing is wrong bastard".

"Am I just interrupting something?", (the idiot realized).

The auburn hair girl just coughed and continued what she's saying ...

But then her eyes fell to the glass of soda on JJ's tray.

She grabbed it and smiled,

"Yuri Plisetsky ...", (she called).

I frowned at her,

"From now on ... I'm declaring war against you, BITCH!", (she shouted).

THEN POURED THE GLASS OF SODA ON TOP OF MY HEAD.

I gasped,

"YURI!".

End of Yuri's POV

Otabek's POV

We're all shocked at what Mila did to Yurio,

"Oh my God, Yuri chan!", (Lyn exclaimed, immediately stood up wiping the soda dripping in Yurio's hair, face, and shirt using her own handkerchief).

I quickly removed my jacket and wrapped it around him. I looked at Yurio worriedly,

He kept silent. He's not even moving an inch.

Damn Mila ... She's overreacting ...

I saw her smirk,

"Stop flirting with him bitch if you don't want this to happen to you again", (she said, flipped her hair and took her leave together with her classmates).

"Russian fairy, are you okay?", (JJ asked, putting down the tray of katsudon on the table).

"Yuri san ...", (Phitchit called worriedly).

"Yuri kun, you need to take a shower and remove that shirt. Do you have any spare clothes?", (Seung Gil asked).

"I don't have", (he managed to said but kept lowering his head).

I know him ...

He's really embarrassed from happened,

"Erm ... I think I have spare clothes in my locker. I'm sure they will fit Yuri chan. But ... The problem is ... You know. They're ... Girls clothes", (Lyn chan suggested but kinda unsure).

I looked at Yurio,

He's not answering. Shit ... He's lost.

I have no choice, I have to decide for him,

I don't want him to go home like this.

"Lyn ... can we borrow your clothes?", (I asked and smiled suggestively).

She immediately nodded and told us to follow her.

"Yurio, can you walk?", (I asked him).

He nodded, so I helped him stand up.

"Don't worry you'll be fine ... I won't let her do something stupid to you again", (I whispered into his ears).

I saw him jolt a little and a visible blush crept onto his cheeks.

But he unexpectedly nodded to me. I can't help but smile at his cute action.

\-------------------

In the girls' locker room,

We're waiting for Lyn outside the girls' locker room to get the clothes she's talking about.

Yurio is still silent.

I bit my lips hard,

I don't know how to cheer him up in times like this. I'm useless ...

Few minutes later,

Lyn came outside and handed me a blue paper bag. She smiled at me and said,

"I hope I can take some pictures of him wearing that", (she pointed at the blue paper bag that she handed to me).

I curiously tried to open the blue paper bag but she immediately stop me.

"No cheating Otabek sama ...", (she pouted).

"Eh? But you sai-".

"Just go ... You don't want him to catch a cold, right? His shirt is still wet", (she changed the topic).

I unconsciously nodded and asked Yurio to come with me. He quickly moved his feet and walked beside me.

Wow ... I can't believe it ... He's really obeying me ...

Lyn waved her hand and said she'll be going to the cafeteria.

I smiled at her and nodded.

When we reached my office,

I quickly turned the door knob and opened the door wide. I gestured Yurio to come inside but he ... Suddenly stepped back,

"Yurio, what's wrong?", (I asked).

"What are you planning to do to me?", (he suddenly asked, crossing his arms to cover his chest).

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do stupid things this time", (I assured him).

He looked at me intensely. Thinking if he's going to trust my words or not.

"You promise?", (he finally asked).

"I promise", (I assured).

He then nodded at me and walked inside.

He looked at his surroundings,

"Your office ... Is pretty big", (he surprisingly said).

I only smile at him and handed the paper bag that Lyn gave me. Then I went to the bathroom to prepare his bath.

A couple of minutes later,

"Yurio, your warm bath is ready", (I called).

He immediately stood up and walked straight to the bathroom. But he suddenly stopped midway and looked backwards, he stared at me and said,

"No peeping, jerk", (he warned me).

"Okay, okay, I won't ...", (I laughed at his thought).

"Just making sure ...", (he said then turned back and walked straight to the bathroom).

I heard him lock the door.

Well, I'm not sure anymore what he's doing inside. I want to see but he already warned me ahah.

20 minutes passed,

I'm reading some files on my desk while waiting for Yurio. Phichit gave me a bunch of files again.

I sighed,

I hope I can take a break ...

"BASTARD!", (Yurio shouted inside the bathroom).

I snapped,

I immediately knocked on the bathroom door and ...

"What happened Yurio?", (I worriedly asked).

"What happened? Are you insane? Or are you making fun of me, jerk?".

"Huh? Hey I don't know what you're talking about".

"FUCK YOU! JUST GIVE ME SOME DECENT CLOTHES, WILL YOU?", (he shouted more).

"What? I'm not sure what you're talking about ... Open the door so I can help y-".

"NO YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU!".

"Eh? Y-Yurio I-".

"I'M NOT GOING TO WEAR THIS JAPANESE SCHOOL GIRL UNIFORM BASTARD!".

"What?".

End of Otabek's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger ~
> 
> I need to cut this one here ... It will be too long if I don't.
> 
> Anyway, comments and kudos if you like this chapter. Thank you!


	3. The Beautiful Blond girl and The School Director?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio crossdressing plus unofficial OtaYuri date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back with Chapter 03 of Fall Inlove in Altin Academy ヾ(@^▽^@)ノ
> 
> Here's the continuation for the cliffhanger last chapter aha. 
> 
> Thank you guys for waiting. Hope everyone will enjoy this new update.
> 
> I hope I really can continue updating once per week ... ಥ_ಥ
> 
> Beta Reader: shadowslayer

Yurio's POV

I make sure the door is locked before undressing myself, that bastard is outside so I need to double check. After I removed the last piece of my clothes, I folded them neatly and put them inside the basket near the bathroom door. I also placed the blue paper bag beside the basket.

I looked at the tub ... It's inviting me to soak in there and feel the warm water, which I gladly did.

*Relief*

"Aaah~ a nice and warm bath is the only good thing that happened to me today", (I chuckled).

*A sudden flashback of what Otabek said earlier*

"Don't worry you'll be fine ... I won't let her do something stupid to you again".

I feel my cheeks heat up,

What the fuck?! Why am I blushing like this?

"No, no, no, you can't do that Yuri ... You can't blush like that because of what that bastard said to you. Come on, you hate him more than that annoying JJ, right?", (I told myself).

I don't know, why do I felt strange with everything he does? Is that normal? Or am I being infected by those freaks around me?

Argh! This is all that Otabek jerk's fault! I really really really hate him!  
*Silence*

*Realizing something*

"But ... He's not that bad, right Yuri?".

He helped me earlier ... Alteast, I ... Need to recognize that ...

Or so I thought ...

Few minutes later,

I stand up in the bathtub and reached for the towel that's hanging on the wall and wrap it around my body.

I walked towards the basket where I folded my clothes and grabbed the blue paper bag that Otabek gave to me.

I carefully opened it, but ...

A white sailor uniform blouse with red ribbon necktie, a dark blue skirt above the knee, one pair of white high socks, black school shoes and a long, blond, curled hair wig.

"BASTARD!", (I shout out, angry).

"What happened Yurio?", (he asked from the other side of the door and started knocking).

"What happened? Are you insane? Or are you making fun of me, jerk?".

"Huh? Hey I don't know what you're talking about".

"FUCK YOU! JUST GIVE ME SOME DECENT CLOTHES, WILL YOU?", (I shouted more).

"What? I'm not sure what you're talking about ... Open the door so I can help y-".

"NO YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU!".

"Eh? Y-Yurio I-".

"I'M NOT GOING TO WEAR THIS JAPANESE SCHOOL GIRL UNIFORM BASTARD!".

"What?", (he's surprised by his tone).

"You gave me piece of shit clothes, dumbass".

"No! I mean ... I didn't know what's inside the paper bag because Lyn didn't allow me to open it", (he explained).

"You liar".

"I swear Yurio".

Tch, is he for real? He really didn't know a thing? Then Lyn chan probably did something stupid again.

She's really enjoying this fucking game, isn't she?!

"Give me your clothes".

Even if I don't really like the idea of wearing this bastard's clothes, at least they're way better than this fucking sailor uniform.

"What? Do you want me to strip?".

"Huh? No dumbass of course your spare clothes!".

I clicked my tongue,

"Your office is pretty big... It has its own shower and bedroom, I assumed you have your own wardrobe here or just some damn spare clothes".

"I have but ... Uhmmm ...".

"What? Just give it to me".

"But I think my shirt is too big for you".

"JUST GIVE IT TO ME JERK!".

"Okay, okay, okay ... Wait a second".

A couple of minutes later,

Otabek knocked at the door.

"Open the door, I've got the shirt".

I opened the door a little and snatched the shirt his holding and immediately closed it again.

"Wait ... Where's the pants?", (I annoyingly asked).

Is he an idiot? Why he only gave me a shirt?

"Wear the shirt first then you decide", (he said).

This jerk, did he really think I can't fit his ...

Slip here. Slip there. Slip here.

I blinked my eyes few time,

"Huh?".

Otabek knocked on the door again,

"Are you fini-".

"Bastard!".

"W-what? Did I done something wrong again?".

"Why is this shirt too big?".

"That's why I told y-".

"No!".

I freaked out,

I don't want to go outside like this. What should I do?

Aaarrrgghhh ... Shit!

I can't go outside with this big shirt revealing almost my entire upper body.

"O-Otabek ...", (I called almost crying).

End of Yurio's POV

Otabek's POV

My heart almost skipped a beat when I heard his voice calling my name.

I smile on my own.

I always want to hear his voice calling my name ... Again ...

"Otabek? Are you still there?, (he called again).

"Y-yeah ... Uhmm ... What is it again?, (I finally managed to asked).

"The shirt ... It's too ... big", (he cried).

Damn I want to see his face right now!

"I tol-".

"OTABEK!".

"Okay, okay, there's this mall here near the school ... We can go there if you want", (I suggested).

"But ... what will I going to wear?", (he asked, unsure).

"Well, you can wear the shir-".

"No way, not this shirt".

Is that shirt really that big to him?

"Then you prefer the school uniform then?".

He suddenly muted,

"Yurio?".

"F-fine ... I will ... But you don't have the right to laugh, smile or talk, understand?".

Wait, seriously? He's going to wear that japanese school girl uniform?

"Okay, I won't ... I promise", (I grinned).

I'm surprised he agreed, now I'm really excited to see him wearing that.

Couple of minutes passed,

The door opened,

And revealed a beautiful young lady with long, blond, curled hair wearing a red ribbon head band. The sailor japanese uniform she's wearing shows how slender her body is. Her skirt is above her knees and wearing a white high socks and black shoes.

"S-stop staring at me, idiot ...", (Yurio's voice echoed through out the room, his face bright red).

My eyes widen, I can't hide the blush forming on my cheeks.

"Y-Y-Yurio?", (I surprisingly called).

"Who else jerk! A-uhmm ... So ... h-how d-do I look?", (he nervously asked).

*Nose bleed*

Blood scattered on the floor,

Fuck! He's so cute I can't even hide my excitement.

"Hey Otabek, are you okay?", (he immediately ran towards me and pats my shoulder).

*More nose bleed*

"Oh my God, Otabek!", (he exclaimed, shocked).

He's shining ... He's shining brightly like an angel descending from heaven.

"Let's go to the hospital ...".

I hear him say, reality slapped my face and I immediately grab my handkerchief inside my pocket and wipe my nose.

"N-no ... I'm fine...".

"Are you sure?", (he asked worriedly).

Too close ... I pressed my nose, I'm about to bleed again,

"Do I look that weird?", (he sadly asked).

"No, no, no, no you're fine. In fact, you're too perfect that it gave me a nosebleed".

"Eh?".

His face suddenly flushed red,

"I-idiot ... You almost gave me a heart attack a while ago you know", (he pouted).

"Heheheh ... I'm fine Yurio, don't worry".

"I'm not! I-I'm not worried, jerk!", (he blushed more).

I only smile,

"So ... Let's go?", ( I asked).

He grip his fists tightly while biting his lips hard.

"They won't recognize me, right?".

I gave him two thumbs up.

"You're perfect ... Your height, your small frame, your small face, your beautiful, blue green eyes, your small, pointed nose, your silky smooth skin and your plump, soft, pinkish LIPS. Yup, I'm sure no one can recognize you as a guy, I promise".

"Hmph? Why do I feel like you just insulted me right now as a guy? Are you saying I'm too perfect to have a feminine feature? And did I hear you mention LIPS louder?".

"No, no, no, no ... I just ... You know ... I just think no one can recognize you", (I assured him).

He pouted,

"Okay ... I'm ... Yeah ... I'll be fine".

I saw him trembling ... He's nervous ...

I smile at him and stretch my hand ...

"Let's go, Yurio".

End of Otabek's POV

Yurio's POV

He's right, I can do this ... I don't have any choice either ... Besides, I can't afford to back off ...

He stretched his hand and smiled,

"Let's go, Yurio".

*A sudden flashback*

Huh? What ... Was that ...

I blinked my eyes a few times,

I saw a small boy reaching his hand towards me while smiling ... But ... I can't see his face ...

"Yurio?".

I snapped back into reality,

"A-huh? Uhmm ... Yeah ... I'm sorry".

"So, are you ready to go?".

"Y-yeah ...", (I nodded).

\---------------------------

In the hallway,

Lucky! Oh God, thank you! There's no one in the hallway. Classes already started.

I felt relieved,

We reached the parking lot easily with no one interrupting us. As we entered his car, he immediately starts the engine and drove to the nearest mall he mentioned earlier.

20 minutes later,

We reached a huge mall. After parking his car. We both went inside and looked around.

But then, my stomach suddenly growled. I blushed, he looked at me and smiled ...

"Let's have our lunch first", (he suggested).

"N-no I-I'm fine".

"Nope you're not, come on ...".

He held my hand and tugged me to a fast food chain.

At the counter,

People started staring at us and it makes me feel awkward. But the worst part is ... This bastard is still holding my hand!

"Can you please let my hand go?", (I asked, frustrated).

"What do you want to eat?", (he asked like he didn't hear what I said, while looking at the menu board).

This shit ...

"Good afternoon Sir, Ma'am, can I take your order", (the cashier smiled brightly).

Ma'am? Who? Me? Aish, is she fucking blind? Can't she tell I'm a gu-

*Realizing something*

*Blush suddenly*

I pursed my lips and looked away.

"So, what do you want to eat sweetheart?", (he asked again and winked).

*Vein pop*

STOP PLAYING AROUND YOU JERK!

Fuck! I really need to contain my anger, or else I might kill this asshole beside me.

"U-uhmm ... I think I go for ... Spaghetti and fries?".

"Then two orders of spaghetti and fries with cola drinks ..." .

"Okay Sir, coming right up!", (the cashier beamed).

When I was about to reach for my wallet I realized I didn't bring it with me ...

I sighed,

"I forgot to take my wallet with me".

"I'll pay for it", (he calmly said).

"No, I-".

"It's my treat ...", (he winked).

I looked at him, disgusted at his wink. He keeps on winking at me for goodness sake. 

"Besides ... It was my fault in the first place", (he muttered).

"It's ... not your fault ... and ... I'm fine ... So ... nothing to worried about".

He only smiles and pays for our order. We found a vacant seat near the entrance. We put the tray that we're holding on top of the table then take our seat and silently eat our lunch ...

But,

People are still staring at us.

I suddenly frowned,

Seriously? What's their problem?

"Don't mind them", (he suddenly said while looking at me and sipping his cola drink).

I only pout at him and nodded,

"You're just too beautiful that they can't help not to admire your beauty".

*Choke*

"Aish you jerk ... They're also staring at you, you know!", (I almost shout).

"Jealous?", (he teased).

"In your dream ...", (I barked).

He laughs,

"I need to go to the restroom, do you want to come?", (he asked more teasingly and stood up).

"GO TO HELL!".

UGH! I really wanted to punch him straight in his stupid, handsome face!

When he finally left.

*Sigh*

"I want this day to end quickly".

"Hey there lovely, are you alone?", (a guy suddenly appeared infront of me and asked).

He's with the other three guys, circling our table.

I glared at him,

"No ..".

Don't tell me these guys are hitting on me?

"Then leave whoever the jerk is with you and come with us. We know a good place to hang out", (the other one said and winked).

These people are disgusting. And that wink is more disgusting than Otabek's wink.

"I said no, are you guys deaf or just a plain idiot to not understand the word NO?", (I pressed the last word more harder).

"Hard to get, huh? Don't make fun of us lady", (the taller guy suddenly grabbed my arms).

"What th-- l-let me go", (I hissed).

I tried my best to escape from this pervert guy's grip but I can't ... He's too strong ...

He then touched my face and stared at me,

"Wow ... You really have such a beautiful face", (he said, licking his lips).

His breath smells like cigarettes ... He's really disgusting ...

"L-let me go ... LET GO! OTABEK!", (my voice is shaking, I'm afraid, tears started falling from my eyes).

Help me ...

One guy down. Two guy down. Three guy down.

My eyes widen,

"You don't have the rights to touch him like that, BASTARD!", (Otabek shouted and punched the tall guy straight in his face).

The guy flew back and hit the wall. The people inside the establishment started to panic because of the sudden commotion.

"A demon, he's a demon ... A DEMON!", (the guy who takes the punched screamed and they all run outside shouting like a total loser).

"Are you okay, Yurio?", (he immediately run towards me and checked my body furiously).

I hug him tight, my body's shaking ... I started sobbing on his shirt ...

"It's fine now, I'm here. I won't leave you anymore", (he assured while patting my head gently).

I nodded at him and wipe my tears.

"T-thank you Otabek ...", (I blushed).

End of Yurio's POV

Otabek's POV

I literally see flowers blooming around me ...

Cute,

It's my first time seeing Yurio this vulnerable ...

I grinned,

"You're really the only person that makes my heart beat faster", (I whispered to myself).

"Huh? Come again?", (he asked confusedly).

I shook my head and smile again.

"I just said I'm glad your okay. Let's finish our lunch so we can buy you some new clothes", (I tell him like nothing happened).

"O-okay".

My phone suddenly vibrated, a new text message I thought.

I opened the new message and saw Lyn's name.

From: Lyn  
Hi Otabek sama! I'm just wondering if you got some photos of Yuri chan wearing the cosplay Japanese uniform I lent to him? If yes, please send me some copies so I can print them. Thanks!

I smile, that girl is really something ...

"Who's that?", (he curiously asked).

"Lyn ...", (I answered him back).

"What did she say?".

"Nothing important", (I shrugged).

He stared at me like he didn't believe what I said ...

"By the way Yurio say cheese~".

*Camera flash*

"H-hey ... What was that for?", (he blushed).

"Just a souvinier".

"Erase it!", (he yelled).

"Nope ...".

"Erase that picture jerk" .

"No way, I need it".

"For what?".

"Secret ...".

"YOU JERK!".

"Oh my, look at the time ... You know what, I know a store here that sell tiger print shirts. You love those kind of shirts, right?", (I asked, avoiding his frustration).

And I'm right,

His eyes are literally sparkling right now once he heard the word "tiger".

"Really? They do? Then let's go!", (he excitedly chirped).

But he suddenly stopped and asked,

"But ... How did you know I love those kind of shirts?".

"You're usually wearing a tiger print shirt ...".

"You noticed?".

I nodded, smile, and gestured him to finish his food immediately so we can go. He happily nodded and ate his lunch.

\------------------------------

At the store,

"OH MY GOD THIS IS PARADISE!", (he exclaimed excitedly while looking at all the tiger print shirts, plushies, and merchandise inside the store).

He immediately grabbed all the items he wants. I smile while watching him with adoration,

No one can beat his cuteness ...

"Yurio, put the items you're holding here", (I said while holding a white basket).

He looked at me and put the items he's holding in the basket.

"Otabek look! A cute, giant tiger stuff toy. Uwaaah So cuuuute~", (he said with excitement and hugged the fluffy stuffed toy).

"Get it ...", (I smiled at him).

"Huh? A-n-no ... It's too expensive".

"I can pay for it".

"No ... I-it's fine".

His eyes suddenly landed to all the items in the shopping basket I'm carrying,

"I-I'm sorry ... Let me put the other items back to t-".

"Huh? What for?", (I confusedly asked).

"We're here to just buy me clothes to wear ... Those items aren't really necessary, I'm sorry .... I got carried away ...".

"I told you I'll pay for it ... Just get all the things that you want ... I can even buy this whole store if you want to ...".

"Eh? I-i-idiot ...".

He suddenly blushed,

"I'm serious though ...", (I said).

He then chuckled,

"I promise I'll pay you back".

"I don't need it ... I'm happy when I see you happy".

He blushed more, then looked away,

"I insist ... I'll pay you back", (he muttured).

"Well then, okay ... But ... I don't want you to pay me money back. I have something else in my mind".

He then looked at me again,

"What is it? I'll do anything, except perverted things ... I'll kill if you dare ...", (he started glaring at me).

I let out a small laugh,

"Don't worry, I don't ... I just want ... To eat ... Pirozhki again ...".

"Pirozhki? Did you eat pirozhki before?".

"Yup can you make some for me?".

"Of course! I'll gladly make you some. Though ... I'm not that good at baking pirozhki yet, but I will try my best".

"Really? Thank you ... I can't wait to taste your homemade pirozhki".

"Yeah, you know what, my grandfather is really good in making pirozhki".

"I know ...", (I murmured).

"Huh? You know?".

"A-no I mean ...".

Shoot ... I suddenly got carried away.

"Is this all you wanted? You can still get some more if you want?", (I asked, getting out to the topic).

"It's all good ...", (he smiled).

"Okay then ... Let's pay for them so you can change your clothes now".

He nodded,

We went to the cashier and put all the items that we got on the counter. The cashier greets us and started punching the items.

After paying, I grabbed the six paper bags that contains all the items that we bought and gave one of them to Yurio, and asked him to change in the nearest restroom.

"I'll wait for you here", (I told him).

He only nodded and went to the restroom.

While he's gone. I secretly went back inside the store where we shopped earlier to buy the giant tiger stuffed toy that he wanted.

"Is that for the cute high school girl you were with a while ago, Sir?", (the cashier curiously asked).

I only smile at her and nodded,

"Wow, she's really lucky to have a boyfriend like you, Sir. A generous, handsome guy is an ideal one", (she added and smiled).

"I'm also lucky to have him", (I said and gave her the money and grabbed the huge stuff toy).

Before I leave, I heard her confusely said "Him?".

I just laughed on my own and went back to the spot where I'm standing a while ago.

I wait for Yurio patiently.

When I saw him coming outside. I walked towards him while hugging the huge tiger stuff toy that almost covered my upper body. I blocked his way and ...

"Hey, what th-.".

He's words were cut off,

"Yurio!", (I called).

He blinked his eyes a few times,

"Otabek? What are you ... Wait ... That was the stuff toy from that store ...", (he gasped).

"Yup and you can have it now ...", (I grinned and poked my head a little beside the stuffed toy's arm).

"Y-you bought it for me?".

"Yes, I knew you want it ...".

I extended my arms and gave the big stuff toy to him. He unconsciously hugged it and ...

"But ... This stuffed toy was quite expensive".

"Just accept it ...", (I smiled).

I saw him blush, but he hid his face immediately using the stuffed toy.

"T-thank you ... Not only for this stuffed toy, but all the things that you bought for me. But also ... For ... This day ... It was a bad day from the start but you made it fun and joyful. So ... I'm quite glad that I'm with you right now", (he said almost whispering since he's burying his face into the stuffed toy).

But I clearly understood everything, and that makes my heart flutter.

Aaah~ I think I really like him ...

"Your always welcome, Yurio ...".

End of Otabek's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Hope to read your comment soon for this chapter. Kudos were highly appreciated.
> 
> Arigatou minna san!


	4. Give way to VICTUURI ship!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry (╥_╥) Late update again!

Yuuri K. POV

Location: Hasetsu

I was lying on my bed looking at the information on the internet about Altin Academy where I will go to pursue my dream to become a professional teacher.

"Altin Academy is an international school and ...".

*Sigh*

"International ... School, huh".

*Deep sigh*

"Am I going to teach at this school?".

*Stressful sigh*

"Minako sensei is really supportive in my career that she even passed my resume without my consent in Altin Academy".

*Almost cry*

"But why International school? Minako sensei no baka ... I want to teach at Japanese school and not at International school. Students there were ... were ... Aaarrggghhh!".

*Knocking at the door*

"Yuuri kun, Minako sensei is here!", (my Mom yelled at the other side of the door).

"Speaking of the devil", (I murmured).

I sighed again,

Now what she want?

"Yuuri kun are you there?", (my Mom called again).

"A-hai Okasa, tell her to come in", (I said).

My Mom opened the door, Minako sensei came in and jumped onto my bed where I'm lying ...

"Yuuri kun! I bought you a new suit, here ... Tomorrow is your first day as an Altin Academy teacher, right?" , (she grinned and handed me a black suit).

"Uhmm ... Minako sensei, do I really have to wear a suit? I think this is t-".

"Of course Yuuri kun, you need it!".

She laughed,

"So, try the suit".

"Huh?".  
I looked at my Mom, she just nodded to me and smiled then closed the door of my room and leave me alone with Minako sensei.

"My Mom don't know how crazy this woman is", (I whispered to myself).

"You know what Yuuri kun, I think you will enjoy staying in Altin Academy. I mean, come on ... Your crush is there", (she smacked my shoulder slightly).

"Crush? Who?", (I confusedly asked).

"Hey, don't be silly! You know the Rus-".

*Phone ringing*

"Oh my God my Mom is calling! I need to go home ... Shoot, I forgot she said she's going to visit me tonight. Anyway, just go to wear that suit tomorrow and enjoy ... Bye-bye Yuuri kun ...".

She grabbed her bag hurriedly and wave his hand to me. Then, she opened the door and ran outside.

I left alone again in my room.

I smile on my own,

Maybe I really don't have more options, besides Minako sensei do her best to find me a new job so I need to do my best too to make her proud and also my parents.

I think I can enjoy staying in an International school and teach international students ... They were just like japanese students, right? Yhup students were all just the same. I just need to have a good impression to them for my first day.

Or so I thought ...

The next day,

At 1-B class.

"Hi class, I'm Yuuri Katsuki and I'll be replacing Yamamoto sensei as your homeroom teacher and japanese history teacher. We all know that she's on her maternity leave right now. So, nice to meet you everyone, I hope we can get along well", (I smiled and bowed my head).

*Crickets sound*

The class staring at me with disgust while scanning my whole body from head to toe ... I felt my body tensed up from all the stares, I'm really nervous ...

"Uhmm ... sensei, why are you wearing a suit? Did you somehow go to a ball or what?", (a black student girl that I assumed was a Nigerian asked).

"A-no, no, no ... I'm just ... well ... I'm ...".

"This teacher is weird", (a British student boy said with his British accent).

"He's a pig", (an American boy added).

"His shaking right now, I can tell", (a Canadian girl said).

The room filled with laughter,

Why they all laughing at me? Am I that weird? I ... I ... I ...

Bang!

The door suddenly opened wide,

"Pork cutlet your really here!", (A Russian, handsome, hot guy suddenly appeared and hug me tight like we didn't see each other for a long time).

I froze,

Eeeeh ... A-are ... W-what's happening? Why is this guy hugging me? And ... Why do I think he looks familiar?

"You ... Don't remember me?", (he asked, sad).

"I ... No ... I mean ... I'm ... I ju-".

"I went to Hasetsu last year, I visited your family hot spring inn and stayed there for almost a month".

*Realize something*

My eyes widen after realizing who's in front of me. Why did I forget about him?

*Quick flashback about what Minako sensei said last night*

This is what Minako sensei talking about the "Crush", isn't she?

I blushed hard,

"Victor ... You're ... Victor!".

"Yes Yuuri! I'm really glad to see you again", (he happily said and hugged me again).

I hugged him back. I'm really glad to see him kicking and loud.

"Yuuri sensei you BITCH!".

All the girls inside the class were now burning in anger.

"Eh?".

End of Yuuri K. POV

Victor's POV

Earlier this morning,

At the faculty room,

Darn, I woke up late again ...

*Sigh*

I really need someone to stay in my house to wake me up every morning.

The faculty door suddenly opened,

"Hey Victor, you're still here? The first subject is already started a couple of minutes ago", (Chris said, one of my colleagues).

"Yeah ... I'm on my way to my class actually", (I lied, honestly I just got here).

He nodded to me then realized something,

"By the way Victor, did you met the new Japanese history teacher? I think his name is ... Yuuri ... *trying to remember his surname* Oh yeah ... Yuuri Katsuki".

"What?!", (I surprisingly blurted out).

Is he serious? Yuuri is here? Really?

"Wait ... Do you know him?", (he confusedly asked).

"Yes, yes I do! Where is he now?", (I asked, full of excitement).

"At 1-B ... He-".

"Okay, thanks Chris!".

I run immediately to class 1-B.

I'm still out of breath when I reached the said classroom.

"Yuuri", (I breath).

I'm really excited to see him again.

I opened the door widely,

And finally ... I saw his face.

He's surprised, I can tell to his expression.

I ran towards him and hug him tight, I missed him so bad ...

"Pork cutlet you're really here!", (I happily said).

He confusedly look at me and didn't speak any words.

"You ... Don't remember me?", (I asked, suddenly felt sad from his reaction).

I ... no ... I mean ... I'm ... I ju-".

"I went to Hasetsu last year, I visited your family hot spring inn and stayed there for almost a month", (I explained to him).

His eyes widen and blushed ...

"Victor ... You're ... Victor!".

"Yes Yuuri! I'm glad to see you again", (I happily said and hugged him again).

He hugged me back. I felt relieved ... I'm really glad to see him again ...

"Yuuri sensei you BITCH!".

The class were mad, okay ... I think I just did something bad ...

"Huh? What did I done wrong?", (Yuuri immediately asked in confusion).

"You filthy pig, don't get too close to our Victor sensei, YOU BITCH!", (Akane, a japanese student angrily shouted).

"Alluring our Victor sensei is a crime!", (another voice shouted).

"You're a bitch, a wore, you don't have the rights to stay alive!", (and another one added).

I think I'm seeing arrows striking Yuuri's back right now.

I laughed ...

I saw him panic ... Cute ...

"Okay, okay class relax ... Listen to me, Yuuri sensei is a good man ... You can trust him ... Please don't be too harsh to him ... And don't say bad words against him because you're hurting his feeling so bad ... Can you do that for me class?", (I sincerely asked them).

The class muted for a while ... But nodded in understanding ...

"Good, so I hope you'll get along well with Yuuri sensei, okay?", (I smiled and clapped my hands together).

"Yes Victor sensei!", (they all said together).

Yuuri who tensed up earlier, calm himself a little after hearing those words from his class and immediately thank me. I gladly accepted it and said anytime.

"But Victor sensei, what is your relationship with Yuuri sensei?", (Carla a Filipina student suddenly asked).

"He's my lover", (I calmly answered like it's a matter of fact).

"WHAT?!", (the whole class blurted out and started to get mad again).

"Your lover is pig?", (Vincent, a Russian student asked).

*One arrow strike to Yuuri's chest*

"Seriously sensei? From all the people you fall in love with ... You choose a pig?", (Meylin, one of the class chinese student commented).

*Two arrows strike to Yuri's chest*

"Oh my Gosh sensei! If only I knew you like piglet. I shouldn't done any exercise every day to make you notice me", (Tae Yeon, a korean student dramatically sob).

*Three arrows strike to Yuri's chest*

"They did say pig for three times!", (Yuuri cried).

"He's not a pig, his just bouncy", (I tried to stand for him).

The class laughed,

Yuuri felt more embarrassed,

"YOUR LOVER IS A PIG VICTOR SENSEI!", (they all shouted out together).

"A-no ... I'm not ... Believe me class ... He's just my friend, right Victor?", (he nervously explained and turned his head to me).

I pouted,

But I don't want him to get eaten alive here so I just nodded and said it was just a joke and explained he's really was my friend.

And wooosh, the class calm down and started talking to Yuuri casually. I smiled at them when I saw he's getting along with the class now.

"We're sorry if we reacted too much Yuuri sensei ... Sorry for saying you are a bitch and a pig. By the way, my name is Beatrice, I'm a Spanish and I'm one of Victor sensei's stalkers", (she proudly said).

"I'm Judy, I'm a Filipina ... Please don't be too close to our Victor sensei if you don't want to die early, Yuri sensei", (she warned him).

"I'm Eva from Italy, my heart belongs to Victor sensei so if you try alluring him or try something stupid, then I should probably kill you the time I saw you flirting with him", (she said while she was in her yandere mode).

"Well, I think you all loved Victor sensei", (he sulkily said).

"Yes we are!", (they all said).

"This class contains 80% of girls and 20% of boys. So, if you're handsome, you will probably loved by this class, Chris and Georgi were also popular in this classroom", (I tried to give him some tips).

"But ... I'm not handsome and charismatic just like you", (he answered while lowering his head).

"Then go on a diet. It will change everything, I swear", (I pointed out).

"Huh? But ... ".

"You can do it, just trust yourself more. By the way I need to go, I still have class to attend, see yah later Yuuri", (I winked at him and then wave to the class).

I sneakily went to the next classroom where I know my class waiting for me.

Sneak. Sneak. Sneak.

Slowly open the door.

*Door creak*

*Go inside like a ninja*

They were all fiercely staring at me,

"Hi there class! Are you studying well?", (I greeted them and smile wide).

*Crickets sound*

"Uhmm ... I think you all enjoying your study ...".

"You don't give us yet lesson to study, Victor sensei", (Seung Gil said).

"Oh really, I didn't yet? Oh yeah ... I'm sorry class I didn't mean to be late ... I just need to run some errands", (I reasoned out).

"One of your errands was the new teacher I assumed", (Yuri Plisetsky said while crossing his arms).

"Hey Yu- wait ... It's kinda hard to have two Yuri's at this school ... I think I will also call you Yurio just like Otabek sama does", (I suddenly realized).

"What? Are you insane?", (Yurio angrily exclaimed).

"No I mean ... We have a new substitute japanese history teacher, right? His name was Yuuri Katsuki, so ... I think it's reasonable for us to call you Yurio, just like Otabek sama does, right class?".

*Class murmuring*

"I don't want to be called Yurio", (he said in irritation).

"So you prefer to be only called Yurio by Otabek sama?, (I teasingly asked).

The whole class looked at him suspiciously,

"The hell I do! Stop this none sense stupid topic and give us some lesson to learn".

"You're right, so it's already decided, from now on ... We'll call you Yurio! Okay class let's start our new lesson for today".

"What?! Are you kidding me?", (he pouted).

\------------------------------

Lunch time,

"Yuuri, let's have lunch together", (I chirped the moment I saw him in the faculty room).

He glanced at me awkwardly and,

"I'm ... not sure ... If ...".

"Don't worry, your students knew that we were just friends, right? So come on, they won't think that you're flirting at me", (I pulled his hand).

He awkwardly laughed and nodded,

I stare at him ... I can't believe God given me another chance to see him again. The first time I saw him ... I can't help myself to fell in love with him.

Love at first sight is real.

"You know what Yuuri ... I miss you so much ...", (I suddenly confessed).

He surprisingly looked at me and blushed,

"Victor ... I ... did ... miss you too", (he shyly said while lowering his head).

I grinned and hugged him tight ... But ...

"Victor! Tell my classmates to stop calling me Yurio now, it's giving me headache!", (Yurio suddenly enters the room and angrily walked towards me).

I sighed,

"Yurio, your timing is really bad ... I'm having a romantic conversation with Yuuri here, can't you see? And please call me sensei, will you?".

His eyes fell to Yuuri who's beside me,

"So his the other Yuuri", (he smirked while looking at Yuuri from head to toe).

"H-hi ... I'm Yuuri Katsuki, I'm your new japanese history tea-".

Yurio suddenly cuts off what Yuuri is saying and ...

"Shut up pig! Your disgracing my name ... And you're flirting with Victor huh? Wow ... Your such a bitch".

"Eh? A-another student called me bitch ...", (Yuuri cried).

"Yurio, please say sorry to Yuuri".

"No! Your both annoying!", (he shouted out).

All the teachers in the faculty room look at him confusedly. I immediately bowed my head and apologized to them.

"Uhmm ... Okay ... I ...".

I'm trying to think how to make Yurio calm down. Yurio is really hard to handle 

"What's happening here?", (Otabek sama came in with JJ and Phichit).

"Good afternoon Otabek sama", (I greeted him).

"Otabek sama, nice to see you again", (Yuuri smiled and bow his head).

While Yurio,

"What are you doing here jerk?", (he asked to Otabek sama).

This kid has a lot of guts,

Otabek sama only smiled at us and to Yurio then ...

"Yurio, I'm here to pick you up. Lyn and Seung Gil were already in the cafeteria and waiting for us", (Otabek sama calmly said while convincing Yurio to come with them).

"Stop calling me Yurio, you know what, because of you ... they all calling me Yurio now. Tch, tell them to stop calling me like that ...".

"But I loved calling you Yurio".

"You jerk ...", (he hissed).

Yurio is already clutching his fists. Okay this is not good.

"A-ano ... Y-Yurio is a cool name ... The famous vocalist rock star here in Japan was named Yurio ... My sister loved that band so much".

Yurio suddenly stops yelling and looked at Yuuri with surprised,

"Rock. ... Star?", (he asked again thinking if he correctly heard the right words).

"Yes ... So I think Yurio was undoubtedly a cool name".

And because of what Yuuri said, Yurio calm down,

"U-uuhhmm ... Well, if that is the case ... Then ... I think I can handle you guys calling me Yurio but ... It's not because what this pig just said but because I don't want to share the same name with him".

"He called me pig again ...", (Yuuri dramatically said again).

Well Yurio was really un denial ... I pat Yuuri's back to show my sympathy.

"Let's get out of here and leave Victor and that pig", (Yurio commanded and take his leave).

We bowed our heads to Otabek sama, he smiled at us and followed Yurio outside,

"Please excuse us Victor sensei, Yuuri sensei", (Phichit politely said and bowed his head).

"See you Victor sensei, Yuuri sensei", (JJ smiled and waved his hand).

They both takes their leave and followed Otabek sama and Yurio.

Finally, we're alone again ... 

"V-Victor?", (he awkwardly called me again).

"Hey Yuuri".

"Y-Yes?".

"How did you manage to gain weight like that?", (I curiously asked him).

"Huh?".

End of Victor's POV

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this fanfiction will also receive a lot of love and support from you guys just like my other fanfiction ┗(＾0＾)┓
> 
> Thank you! (∩_∩)


End file.
